User talk:Punxarox
Thanks Thanks for the compliment [[User:Magicboots|'Magicboots']] (talk to me!) 07:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) B-Days IDK. I only know Nina and Joy's from the finale. Ask Rachim. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 11:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) YouTube hey does anyone know if you have to be a certain age to joining YouTube? cuz I wanna make one so i can make stuff for House of Anubis. Agent45RE:birthdays well they said nina's and joys. I believe in the dutch version they said them. I don't know because when we started this wikia someone anon added the bdays. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 11:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i love your character collages how do you make them Agent45 i can make some pairing colloges and you can but we can have different backrounds if you want Agent45 LOVE you trudy collage do you like mine and i dont remember seeing that one Agent45 thats sounds good that can work Agent45 i can do all of the minor charecters like Sarah and you can do the pairing we can make more to of the same one if you like Agent45 sooooooo sorry i know we had a plane that you would do the pairing if you want you can make you own sense it is actually in the gallery Agent45 RE Links I will add them when I get time :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =-) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode links Episode Links: Can be put there! Also can you put them directly on the episode page. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranks Hi, how does it feel to be ranked 13th? Temporary Replacement for NeneG Congrats! You have been selected to be a temporary replacement for NeneG! She has been gorunded and will need a replacement and you would be the perfect one. Please respond as soon as possible if you want the job. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 18:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I just have to make sure everyone else is okay with it. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 19:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks means alot btw im like a bigggg hoa fan even though im like 15... lmaoo idc Stephylolx3 17:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC)sibuna friends do u want to be freinds on this wikia Agent45 that would be great Agent45 let me know if you find anymore pics for House of Reservations / House of Heavy i look but couldn't find any and there is no gallery so if you do happen to find some could you tell me where Agent45 where do you find the pics for all of the characters Agent45 Hi! hows it going when do you go back to school I go back tommarow Agent45 You have to be 14 or 13 to have a youtube account or just say you are the age I have 1 Anubis Sibuna 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC)YoutubeAnubis Sibuna 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not as lucky as you think I have no video's on it but I'm thinking to making another 1 for house of anubis. I'm not as lucky as you think I have no video's and I'm thinking about making another 1 for house of anubis. I can alway's help you and If you need to contacted me write me on my channle it is crazychicks1025 but don't write me this week cuz I can't get on Internet to work (We lost our Internet for a couple of Days and I can't Login ) or on my profile on here. Plus I'm on my dad's laptop and ALL my photo's are on mine and editing things are on it. Anubis Sibuna 18:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC)YoutubeAnubis Sibuna 18:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww i'm your friend I feel so loved <3.... from a very potter sequal "Punxaroxy punxaroxy you came to love me"...is suppose to be "dadddy daddy you came to love me"you should watch a very potter musical and a very potter sequel and starship there all from starkid it really helps when your feeling sad...is a great pick me up! also bad news and sad news jara is going to happen in this season but idk I am a strong Patrome shipper so I'm sticking to this ship until the series is over.I AM A HARDCORE PATROME SHIPPER and nothing is going to stop me! if you are sad about Jara then go watch thumb|300px|right its all over their twitters Eugene is doing a lot of scenes with Tasie and he recently just saw Jade and mention how he hasn't seen her in a very long time ...but here's the thing their filming until Jan so thats a lot of time which mean there is a possiabilty that they might break-up cause not all relationship last long ...they might or might not ...i hoping that they break up soon ..I hate them together! I don't know why but I hate MARA a lot!the reason is because of her character is soooo fake I just want to puke...she reminds me of bella from twilight always need a guy to be happy ...like seriously she has no backbone...also the actress i'm kinda of iffy about her cause in the beginning she had a fight with one of her fans like seriously who would do that....this person is one of your fan why would you fight with them....If there going to show HOA with her and Jerome/Eugene I rather stab my eye or eat glass! I really wish ...maybe but either way that still doesn't stop jade and eugene they have this really strong friendship ....I remember someone on twitter ask him if he was dating tasie he answer no but they are just friends and someone else ask him if he was dating jade he answer no but we are close friends and then jade made a little small joke like "I thought we were more then friends...j/k"and he is hangs with her off the set....I just wish their was something more but the age different ...but in this society age doesn't matter anymore I mean look at demi/ashton and ryan/sandra so I really think age doesn't matter but chemistry and they have a lot off set! p.s you are a" Totally Awesome" Patrome Friend <3 Alteregirl 03:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Alteregirl Hey I got my internet back so you can message me on my youtube or on here my user on youtube is crazychicks1025. I have no vids but i trying to make one for hoa videos ,but i can help edit and make the videos you make for hoa. Anubis Sibuna 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)youtubeAnubis Sibuna 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becomeing part of the Admins in waiting list i think you will be a good Admin Agent45 awwwwwwwww thanks your soooo kind Agent45 Hi, you might not have seen that I made a blog post on patrome and I feel like thay are hating on me and your my friend right and this is the only tv series I'v told people on the internet and I'm a Jara fan sorry. P.S. Do people make up role players on Twitter and Facebook (I know people do on Facebook) I hope that now what I ment right. Anubis Sibuna 02:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 02:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I really don't like them (RP) but who knows it might happen ,well in my fan fic it is going to happen mybe not Pason though Thanks bye. Anubis Sibuna 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC)FriendsAnubis Sibuna 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE how you used the movie "Definitely, Maybe" in "The Story of Us" Patrome fic.....I LOVE this concept! I can't wait for you to update it! Alteregirl 03:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC)alteregirl Do you have a twitter? I'm @SkylerWallace25 or you can find me as @skyler_white25. Anubis Sibuna 17:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 17:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok did you look at my twitter page Anubis Sibuna 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 19:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I send a buddy request on Nick.com I'm Nina1125 Anubis Sibuna 19:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 19:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am on the wikia want to chat? Anubis Sibuna 23:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 23:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) do u want to chat ?? Agent45 Thanks xD Thanks so much for telling me! We'll all miss you :( [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 12:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi wont to chat? Anubis Sibuna 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC)friendsAnubis Sibuna 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin! Hey, We had to fire Fabina12, and we were thinking of good people to replace her and your username came up because of great edits! We are happy to say that you are now an admin! '''You worked hard for it! Congrats, Admins Congrats on becoming an admin mrdillfenster2 Talk to meRead my blog ! 03:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC)' Congrats on becomeing a new admin im shure you will great...... no what a minute did i say great?!!! i ment fantastic!!!!!! Agent45 Congrats! So happy for you! Re:Thx Ur welcome hey do u want to chat Agent45 Hey 1.Could you put the Patrome userbox i made on the userboxes page ? 2.Would you like it if i suggest the 2 users on the victorious wiki i told you about who ship Patrome to join the wiki ? 3.Do you like this photo ? "I told you i'm Claustrophobic"' "I don't see any Santa Claus here"' 12:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi where did you find the last pic of the dutch Amber couldnt find it Agent45 hi Guess what ? I caused a new user on the victorious wiki to ship Patrome and watch HOA because i was venting about Patrome having too little shippers on the vent blog there ,that user saw the vent,searched up Patrome ,discovered HOA,started watching and started to ship Patrome i was looking at your Contributions and it looks like you live at the west coast do you ? "The more likable he is , the more deadly he is" 11:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Stoping by and saying hi Hi hows it going Agent45 HEY Happy new years to you :) BTW i'm mrdillfenster2 "Just come out so we can talk …or sing about it."' 04:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your Message What happened?! Where should we go to talk about it? We should probably go to a random chat on another wiki. Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 02:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually, I think I know what your talking about already. Hmm...go here: http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) (Just gonna use Sunrise's header) What's wrong? What do we need to talk about? And I'm guessing I'm really slow in replying. I've been busy. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 03:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please go here. http://roleplays.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 04:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Uh-oh... what happened? And when are we going to talk? Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 14:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw lol. But yeah, fill me in please? Is it the Nene thing or...? Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 16:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Agh, lol. When do you want to go one, and where? Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 16:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Had to go again. -_- Free now, for a bit. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 19:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Holy chet! Hey Punxarox! It's me from the HOA message boards(: Trololololololo, I'm patromeluv/ilovehoa21 aka Nadia(: Okay, bye! Patromeluv 04:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC)NadiaPatromeluv 04:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Holy beJesus! I'm so confused! I have no idea what I'm doing! :D :D And Trololololo I stole your photo!!!! really....) [[User:Patromeluv|Patromeluv] 04:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Nadia is a unicornPatromeluv 04:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh...............O.o I'm still very confused! And I'll just roam around, so how does this work, just anybody can come and edit these pages??????????? And I got an English necklace for Xmas(:(: - Patromeluv 04:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Nadia loves Alien huntersPatromeluv 04:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) One more 2) question(s)!!!! How do I edit Jade's height? Because you may not know it, I'm like Jade's #1 fan. Seriously, and she's 5'6" not 5'"...(: Do you have a twitter???(: Bye! Haha, go watch HOA, it's amazing! [[User:Patromeluv|Patromeluv] 04:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Nadia loves blonde hair, blue eyed, English, teenage, Patricia's soul mate, boys named Eugene Simon or Jerome Clarke.Patromeluv 04:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Wikia I recently received a message on my talk page about how to fix up the wiki. I have to agree with some of the points the user mentioned and am writing a reply to hem right now. If you want to view it, here's the link to it. The one thing I don't agree with is the pairing pages. If the user has't noticed, Fabina and Amfie have both been used on the show and website, so for all we know, the people on Nickelodeon like our pairing names and use them. ♠ And the Band Played ♠''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑ 19:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have to agree about the episode pages myself. I'm going to try and work on them too. Also, yeah. This is our wiki so we can do as we wish. If we want the pairing pages to have pairing names rather than Amber and Alfie's Relationship or something like that, then so be it. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 20:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Punxarox! hey..haven't talk to you in a while ...how's everything?...sorry I haven't been on this for a very long time...i've been busy and I'm almost hitting my adulthood so any of these shows don't seem that fond to me anymore ...and how the patrome thing can't happen ..there's still peddie and no offense to jara fans but i have a feeling jara is going to be sooooo boring...maybe i'm just biased and how can they just kick out one character ....like really?....btw there is one show that I am addicted to and I think you'll be too ..its called "Community"..trust me you will like it :) Alteregirl 08:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC)alteregirlthumb|px|right thumb|px|right stuff in which episode Rufus die? Didn't see it, I'll miss him... I liked his evil temper, he was even hot to me. I like Mickra too btw cool profile Gaiamakesitshine 14:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I love Abed..and Troy actually I love everyone in that show including Pierce .... Choose: who has the best friendship?troy and abed or jerome and alfie ...I would choose troy and abed in the mornnnnnning!...Do you ship jeff/britta jeff/annie jeff/shirley(friendship) abed/annie troy/britta annie/troy chang/britta chang/annie's boob..lol six seasons and a movie! Alteregirl 00:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC)alteregirl <3 Alteregirl 00:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I ship Everyone including Tinkletown and Big Chedder friendship ....I love everyone!...the show ...the cast ..is just great...I love alison and danny friendship :)...I don't care who ends up with who...I just watch it cause its so f&*^#$ funny...are you okay with jeff and annie? cause the show is leaning towards that couple right now... here's a video with Danny Pthumb|px|rightudi <3 Really? I have been watching it online...if you want... I can send you the link Alteregirl 02:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC)alteregirl yeah..but their on hiatus ... their not showing any episode until spring :( ..its on hulu though ..and Omg so your mother works for nbc and your father works for disney...lol..imagine you work for fox or nick that would be sooo funny...anyway I see it..you have a very bright future ahead of you :) Alteregirl 03:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC)alteregirl ok oh ok Gaiamakesitshine 14:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey. You should think about becoming part of Patrome FAnclub Wiki.Patrome4ever 04:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Patrome4ever Hi I like you comment on Nina's hair. hey hey hey! hey hey hey..its me alteregirl..duh-doy...lol so far everyone is mad that mick and trudy is leaving ...so far everyone is piece off (lol get it...) and to be honest the first season seems much more better then this season no offense to the writers..and is it me or does this show seems a little different? Alteregirl 08:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC)alteregirl Nice!! The summary really gives a great synapis of the whole episode. MissPuzler 18:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) are you kinder than Clariea or what ever Sibuna1 19:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sibuna1Sibuna1 19:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for noticing! I acutally do need help, how do I insert the picture? Thanks a BUNCH for the help. MysteriousCollector 05:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) yes that was me! sorry i forgot meh signatureyeah... be jealous...-Bubbles BubblestheLlama (talk) 22:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) i was asking how to make a userbox ok so my thing is really different than the thing video. and yeh. um i have like a list and it says template:userbox and then all this stuff comes up and yeah.... im totally confusedyeah... be jealous...-Bubbles BubblestheLlama (talk) 23:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) For Youtube you have to be I think 18 I have an account called PatriciaWilliamson19 just for youtube I am 12 (Turning 13) which means you will have to kinda bend the truth about your age lol. I saw your profile btw and we have SOOOO much in common...lol XD Hi Punxarox.This may seem weird but,are you the same Punxarox from the House of Anubis fanfiction message boards on www.nick.com ?It's awesome you're an admin here!I'm new to this site.Have any tips for me? Yeah it was me.Well,sorry to hear that.Anyway,I will be on a lot,I love this page.I can't watch HOA on my nick channel so I watch the episodes online or I read them.Anyway,I guess I'll see you around.And I saw you're a Patrome shipper.I ship Patrome so hard xD Hello, i have a question everyone tells me like to get your talk box when you leave a comment on a page you have to be an Admin; What exactly does that mean? Florencia23 01:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Florencia23 oh im sorry, its thats iam not a very good explaner its 2 questions 1.Like when you go to any page on this wiki and you leave a comment and like yours is a color and mine is white ,why? 2.What is an Admin? Florencia23 02:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Florencia23 Oh, Thank You so much I didn't understand before o-|< (Its a person) Florencia23 02:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Florencia23 ok sorry i did not know?? :[ ok kk by ok and sorry i will not do it again (and sorry if any thing is missed spelled cant spell go at all ok) so sorry and thankyou kk by House of Anubis Wiki Awards Hey I was wondering if we could have a House of Anubis Wiki Awards! Basically we get nominations for catagorys example Favourite couple: Fabina, Peddie, Foy etc and we get people to vote on our private polls so no one can see the results, or we can spend 1 hour in the chat rooms and people have to private mail us what they want and we will add up the scores. Then in a day or 2 we will announce the results in the chat rooms and example if Nina wins for fav character we will put a big picture near the end of her page saying the she won 1st place for fav character! Please can we make this happen. I talked to people and they said they would like it. Thanks Perry16370 03:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC)for some reason it wont let me chat???it said i dont have permission?? what does that mean??? ~fabian rutter2434 04:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC)~ok thanks!! for some reason it let me back in !! ~fabian rutter2434 Hi! I recognize you from the house of anubis fan fiction board! You and your fanfics rock! Hungergamesfan88 21:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Hungergamesfan88 Admin meeting http://thetotallyspies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Go here now Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 02:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi Community newest couple ;) So House of anubis is finished soo what ...Community is coming back!..next Thursday :)....and since Patrome is not a real couple....your next couple Annie and Abed is ;)..this season we get to see more Annie and Abed! its been confirm by Alison brie (Annie)..I hope this will bring you joy :) and remember six seasons and a movie! ps. pop pop luv Alteregirl 01:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC)alteregirl Unblock User:MrMikeChang1 can you unblock the user well,the account originally belonged to my sister,but she let me give it away to a friend of mine from Malaysia since she no longer uses it,User:InsaneBlueberry tried to unblock him,but her computer didn't let her so ,can you do me a favor and unblock him [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 05:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) my sister no longer uses it because she is too scared to go on wikis after what she did on the Patrome page and she let me give in to a friend of mine,who really wants to edit here GOOD edits,but can't because of what my sister did [[User:PatromeLover202|'"She's the ice queen']] [[User talk:PatromeLover202|'She's the icy queen of ice!']] 03:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC)